vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Licenses/@comment-142.160.230.251-20181027161145
(Sorry if this is off-topic. I’m unsure where to post it besides here. I also don’t know how to or can’t access the forum because I don’t have a fandom account. I feel like that would be a more appropriate place to post this. Again, sorry in advance if this is considered spam or off topic content. If there’s a more appropriate place to put this please tell me) Some of the parts of the agreements I don’t quite understand, mainly regarding what is and isn’t allowed in terms of song making, distributing, whether that be uploading songs or selling your own vocaloid songs, and character usage. I know those things aren’t directly mentioned or stated but they’re related to the guidelines. Can someone clear things up for me? See, I own an English Vocaloid and the VOCALOID4 engine. I don’t know how to use it yet but one day I’d like to make songs and upload them to YouTube. After reading these agreements I’m confused as to what I would be allowed to do in terms of what content can or can’t be included in songs and how I would be able to sell songs in a legal way(I’m not really planning on selling my music in the future but I thought to ask just in case I changed my mind once I started to upload music). To specify, I’m mainly wondering about 1) Can I draw the vocaloid characters in a music video or other characters in the case of making a fan song about a game or tv show you really enjoy? For the first example, say I’m making a song with Kaori. Can I draw her in the video? For the second example, let’s say that I really enjoy a popular game franchise and wanted to make a song about it with a vocaloid. Could I draw that game character for my video? Could I draw the vocaloid as the character? What would be allowed in terms of that?(sorry if this question or the fact I gave examples is stupid, I’m just trying to be as clear as possible so you know exactly what I’m wondering. I’m also not the best with words or being clear so sorry in advance if anything isn’t clear!) 2) What wouldn’t I be allowed to make a song or my vocaloid sing about? I know there are a lot of songs with questionable content(such as Eh? Aah, Sou being about a playgirl, how Abstract Nonsense shows a girl who probably wants to commit suicide and how two songs that I forgot the names of are about a sadistic relationship between two girls), but what crosses the line? What’s too explicit? Also, would it be okay to make a song about(for example) someone or multiple people who do things that really make someone angry but it never mentions their name(s)? Would that violate the agreements? 3) If I wanted to sell a or multiple songs through iTunes or another music distributor, how can I do this in a legal way? Can I draw vocaloid characters featured in the songs on the cover art? What vocaloid songs with certain vocaloids can’t I sell? 4) This is question is unrelated to songs and more about the usage of the character on the boxart(assuming there’s guidelines as to how you can and can’t use it). If I were to open up art requests or commissions and someone asked me to draw a vocaloid character, could I? Would it be different for vocaloids like VY1 who don’t have official character designs? Are there ways that people wouldn’t be allowed to use or draw a character, like if someone wanted me or another artist to draw questionable art of one?(Sorry if this question is also stupid but I really love vocaloid and I wouldn’t want to get in trouble if I violated the usage agreements or if someone paid me to draw Una or another character and I wasn’t allowed to use the character for profit) Sorry about the long comment or if I’m unclear about anything! I just really really love vocaloid and I want to know about what I can and can’t do so I can continue making vocaloid-related material and supporting the software